Eye Opening
by woundedowl
Summary: Racism; prejudice, discrimination, or antagonism directed against someone of a different race based on the belief that one's own race is superior. When is the moment someone realizes they screwed themselves over completely? 1000word challenge


A/n: Uh, I love challenges. They fill me with life, so I just always wanted to know what happened to Ban, when he accepted Meliodas being a demon? It's not like he liked them. Cause you know, a demon fucked up his life. I mean everyone hated demons the first like 120 chapter of the manga and then Boom. Everyone realized it really wasn't that fair to hate on one clan, when you're budding up to the other ones. Everyone still hates vampires tho. Probably won't change.

Reference to chapters 86 through 88

—-

Racism; prejudice, discrimination, or antagonism directed against someone of a different race based on the belief that one's own race is superior. The moments when someone realizes just how deep their bigotry ran, it can slice deeper than they were ready for.

—

Eye opening

 _"No, we have no intention of taking your life. In exchange you will be given a mission. Once you have completed your mission, we will give life to your beloved fairy. You must kill a certain man."_

It was supposed to be easy. Ban could do that, easy. For Elaine, what wouldn't he do?

And then the fucker said _capt'n_.

Now, now they were ripping apart the entire area. Not like it wasn't all messed up before. Ban was almost fighting on reflex, Capt'n was already badly injuried; Ban probably wouldn't have been able to kill him back ten years ago. But right now they were going at it. Meliodas was fighting Ban, him and captain. But Ban was going to _kill_ _him_. He was fighting for Elaine, he already made his choice. He used his weapon faster than he thought he could, and really, _he was fighting captain._ Ban had a goal. He already accepted, that goddess was going to bring back Elaine— and if he had to choose Elaine he would every time, and oh, there was Master yelling all over there.

That damn pig would never give up.

The longer he hit him, the less it was supposed to hurt himself. For fucks sakes. The moments, memories, all the shit they have done and said; it didn't mean nothing in comparison to _Elaine—_

And then the fucker caught his own arm. _And put it back on._

Ban watched Meliodas arm reattach, in a scream of black and the blood on his ripped clothes clotting, the flat look he made when he asked what he was.

Because he was a _demon_. Meliodas was from the _Demon clan. A fucking demon._

So killing him was _going_ _to be_ nothing. It was a good thing right? For Elaine. It was the right thing to do. Ban charged with that thought. Twisting his torso to slam Meliodas into some broken wall as he sliced across his back. Don't relent with a demon. So he didn't. He hacked and he sliced, Hell he rammed his fucking knee into Capt'n _face_. If he can't regenerate teeth, he was screwed. He had ripped a demon apart before, hours and hours and god damn it, it wouldn't fucking die until a couple hundred times but he had done it, but he knew he could kill it. He just had to go for the hearts. Multiple hearts or whatever shit, he could. He knew what demons looked like, he knew what it felt like to slice up those fuckers, to rip apart, to make it bleed.

So when he ripped open captn shoulder, ignoring the surprise, the green eyes that darted to his chain as he gasped, and Ban twisted around and tore right through his collarbone too. Can't give a demon an inch, a second, because that's how _Elaine got a hole through her abdomen._

They were red, horned killers that laughed. _Capt'n broke him out of that jail hole._ They appeared an smiled and that was it. Everything was on fire it was too fast, he couldn't have done anything. He was cocky. _They were 21 and 11 on the arm wrestling wins._ Monsters that killed everything, death and their fatty skin sliced and ripped under his weapon. _Capt'n usually won their drinking bets._ That fat fuck just kept _regenerating— He knew what they looked like what demons acted like what they were like._

Killing demons was good. That giant horn would honor this deal. Nothing will stop him from doing whatever the fuck he pleases.

If he said it over and over, then fuck it was going to make sense. It was true. It was a demon. He was going to get her back. His best friend. _He would bring her back._ That stupid horn. He promised, he was doing the right thing. _He told her he'd bring her_ _back._ Because it was a demon, and demons were—-

He was standing over Capt'n, the demon's body sprawled out on the ground— and if he thought hard on it enough he remembered the smoke and burned smell of the Fairy King's Forest falling around him— and there wasn't a part of Meliodas that wasn't covered in blood or bruises. His legs looked pretty broken too. But, Meliodas was smiling up at him.

He said... this was fine?

"Cap'nnnnnn," Ban looked down, both ends of his weapon pointed at him, and he couldn't seem to move, "you're seriously fine with this?"

And the fucker laughed before hacking up some more blood. "Haha… gah, would I really… joke about this?" Meliodas face didn't make sense. Why did he look like that, when Ban was looming over him. He was about to die?

He was a demon. He knew what a demons did. _He could get back Elaine._

"Just hurry up and kill me… if you did that, the girl you love comes back to life, right?" He grinned, his eyes were something Ban could always read. Sincerity, acceptance, comradery. He was… happy for him.

"If I was in your shoes… I'd probably do the same."

Ban knew…

Ban knew **shit.**


End file.
